iCan't Believe It
by Kyleigh17
Summary: Sam has feelings for Carly, she knows that much, but Carly on the other hand is still fairly confused. After an incident involving only ham, a towel, and a cable cord, will Carly finally figure out her feelings for Sam? CarlyXSam First Cam story...


**Heyy again! So, I know I usually write for Seddie; in fact, it is the main couple I ship, but I also like Cam. Don't ask me why, this is just the one couple I like that is probably not going to happen. Anywhoo, this is my first and it may be a bit fast, but whatever, I mean, it's a first so yeah :) (By the way, this was inspired by my friend NickyNineDoors99 who has begun to write for Cam as well :])**

* * *

"Carly?! Carls…? Carlotta?"

"What, Sam? I'm getting a shower!"

"I know; have any ham? Or any meat product for that matter?"

"In the fridge, you know that!"

I walked away smiling. I knew where the ham was, I just wanted to hear her talk and get slightly annoyed with me.

I get a high off of her annoyance when I do mischievous things. Why do you think I do those things to the dork? To keep his attention?

Please, he isn't worth my attention. I want to keep Carly noticing me, and she's too nice of a person to torment daily.

I took out the ham delicately and unwrapped the savoury meat, awaiting it's tender taste to be digested into crap. Kind of like when my mother talks to me.

She talks and talks, I pretend to care and listen and then it comes out of my other ear as crapola.

"Sam, don't eat all of that! I have to save some for Spencer."

"Where is he by the way," I asked as she walked out of the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body.

"Gone out with Socko and his cousin Taylor. Can you guess what he does?"

"Uh… a deli store owner?"

"No, you doof, if you don't get the pattern, you're just being ridiculous."

"Huh?"

"He sews for a living… he's a tailor. His names Taylor."

Then it clicked in.

"OH! I get it now!" I exclaimed.

"Right…" Carly inquired.

I saw her eye a few random spots around the apartment. She was so adorable. Okay, if you haven't figured it out by now, I like Carly. Or at least I think I do. I… might? No… I do.

As you can tell I'm confused.

"You okay Carly?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, great."

"No you aren't… something's up with you. Spill."

"Nope. Nothing. I promise."

"Fine, be that way." I said with a huff and walked away.

"Sam," She tried to reason. She couldn't continue because in a matter of seconds, she was on top of me.

"Carly?! What are you…"

"Ow…" She groaned.

"What happened?"

"I tripped over the cable to the computer. I hit my head on the table…"

Carly looked down.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Her face flushed slightly, then it grew into a deep crimson. Her body still attached to mine.

"What? Carly, what's-"

I looked down to notice her towel was flung shapelessly on the floor.

Oh dear God.

"Uh… um… let me help you up…"

I helped Carly up, holding her by her shoulders gently, in which they accidentally slid to her hips. Okay, so maybe it wasn't exactly accidental, but Carly didn't have to know that.

By now, she was blushing furiously, and reached for her towel.

"I'll be right… right back."

In all honesty, I wish I could have seen something… not to be blunt, but what I did see was gorgeous.

Her curves perfectly flowed around her body and-

"Sam?"

"Carly… hi."

"Hey… look, sorry about that. I didn't mean to trip and-"

"It's fine, don't worry about it. You looked hot anyway." Shit… did I just say that?

"Really?" A hint of hopefulness emerged out from her voice.

"Well- well yeah."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No- no problem. Hey… can I just test something out."

"Uh, sure. What do you have in mind?"

I quickly pressed my lips to hers, my hands grasping on to her hips tightly. She wasn't responding, but then out of no where, her lips began to move.

Our bodies were compact and our mouths moved together.

I moaned involuntarily.

"S-Sam, we can't do this."

"Why not?"

"You know why not. I like guys… not girls."

"I… I didn't mean…"

"Sam… look. You are my best friend and I love you so much, but just let me think about it for a while. I don't know which love it is at the moment but I'll let you know. I am so confused right now, just give me some time. Can you do that?"

"I guess."

I looked away, and gazed at my feet.

"Sam, look at me. Look at me."

"Just give it time."

A WEEK LATER

I entered the Shay's apartment, Fredducini following behind me.

"Sam, really? You just had to go and throw a bucket of worms on Gibby, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did. Now shut your face before I shut it for you."

"Sam, Freddie?"

Carly yelled.

"Yeah, it's us."

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?"

My heart picked up speed.

"Sure thing Carls. Later Freddo."

I slowly walked into Carly's room, awaiting what she was about to say. I had a hunch it was about last week's… episode.

"H-hey Carls."

"Hey."

We looked away.

After about three minutes of complete silence, I spoke first.

"I get it. You don't have to say anything. I'm just going to-"

Suddenly my shoulder was overturned and I was facing Carly. Before I had time to speak, even think for that matter, her lips were on mine.

Oh God. If I were a guy, I would so be getting hard right now.

I pulled up her shirt a little, feeling the smooth, flat skin that was underneath the floral print shirt.

Our lips unattached themselves so we could breath.

"Why the change of heart, Carls?"

"Because, ever since you kissed me, I couldn't get the shivers and the feeling of your lips on mine out of my head."

To say the least, I was clearly astonished.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So, I guess you like girls then?"

"I like guys and girls, but right now, I only like you… like, like like."

I smiled.

"Good, because if anyone tries anything I'm going to kick their ass if they even try to touch you."

Carly smiled.

"Same old Sam…"


End file.
